xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anti-Contact League
Overview The Anti-Contact League ( Sometimes shortened to just 'The League') was a political entity in the Rebel alliance, active in the senate and councilor meetings. They stood for a strong, isolationist economy and nation, until the military was sufficiently built up. They held the claim of the 4th largest political faction in the alliance. It has now been disbanded due to friendly empires being discovered. History The League was founded on 6/27/2202, around the same time as the first pirate crisis. The original member's main goal was to promote the isolated development of the Rebel military, allowing for future diplomatic leverage against Xeno governments. The first Anti-Contact rally was held on 4/1/2210, where multiple speakers preached against the Xeno Suffrage Coalition and their ideas of aggressive exploration to find new allies. From this rally, minor support was gathered, and in the first senatorial elections, Anti-Contact candidates won victories across the alliance. The leading figures of the League are unknown, though many speculate that they are natives of the Colonies, disgruntled at the lack of security on the border worlds. Many of their supporters are also from the border worlds, mainly in the less well-to-do areas. These colonists face a harsh reality, where their next meal depends on if they can kill a wild beast, or if they can protect their town from pirates. These people hold little ideological support for the elites on Hoth, which many of them believe to be spoiled and naïve of the dangers of space. A few Hoth natives do enjoy League support however, such as Council Member Jacob Hornicak, who is the main defender of the league's beliefs in the political world. Elections During the first cycle of elections, the Xeno Suffrage Coalition, Anti-Contact League, Centrist, and Leftist parties all fronted candidates. The League had not yet been formally created, but the interests of the mostly isolationist colonists were represented by Dr. Christopher Edwards, chief engineer of Incom. However, because he lived on Hoth and was isolated from the majority of his voter base, the doctor was unable to gather any real momentum for the election. The vote was practically decided days in advance, when Dr. Tabby, head researcher aboard the Goats Wrath, made a ground breaking discovery of precursor technology on the planet of Soeyama Iela. This unprecedented find, which offered an oppurtunity to reverse engineer highly advanced alien technology, caused Tabby to skyrocket in the polls in the few days between the discovery and the election, blasting past even the incredibly popular Suffrage Coalition candidate Governor Gnack. The group that would become the League was out of power for now, but thankfully for them their rivals in the Coalition were in the same boat. For the humble colonists that composed that League, that in itself was a victory.*WIP Please Add to* The secondary elections we're much more important to the league than the first. First of all, due to the expansion of the colonies, support for the League had grown exponentially, making the chance of a win a possibility. Second and more importantly, an unknown alien vessel had come into sensor range of the alliance, sparking a debate on weather to try and contact these unknown aliens or to continue to live in isolation. The League obviously supported the latter view, and attempted to install one of their supporters to stop research into the aliens. This however, was not enough to stop the coalition of Populists and Suffragists, and Gnack was reinstalled as First Senator. With the Coalition in power, the League were powerless to stop Gnack commissioning an expedition to the Vha'Zi Maelstorm to make contact with the "Delta" Aliens. Xeno Suffrage Coalition Since the inception of the League, they have been in direct conflict with the Xeno Suffrage Coalition, due to their stance on exploration and contact. During the vote on first contact, a vote in which the League pushed for a neutral stance if any, League broadcasts were routinely brought down, and league communication were regularly disrupted. The League alleged that the Coalition were behind this, however no evidence was found to support these claims. Controversy Many political opponents accuse the League of having Xenophobic sentiments due to their calls for isolation. League supporters often brush this off as propaganda, and counter that they only want a larger military and a safer economic climate. Still, the largest population center in the alliance, Hoth, holds little support for the League because of this. Location The League's main offices are located on Illum, in the city of Pliskin's Legacy. The building itself lies in the government quadrant of the city, next to the slightly smaller mayoral palace. The offices of league councilors are located closer to the top with their aides and lower ranking employees in the lower parts of the building. The building is purpose built, with few luxuries and the sort, instead favoring extra rooms and utilities. The offices on Endor Prime are much the same, due to it being a colonial world, though this building is slightly smaller. There is a small Hoth wing of the League, though it is only there to offer residence to councilors and government officials affiliated with the organization. Category:Political Groups